Happy Halloween
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha, and Naruto's throwing a party! Oh, what could possibly happen? [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] Please read and review! First Naruto story!


**Yay! My first Naruto fanfic! I've been meaning to type one up, since Naruto is now my favourite anime. And the SasuNaru pairing is probably my favourite pairing now. And since it's going to be Halloween soon, I decided to make a Halloween fic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little oneshot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Naru-chan and Sasu-chan would be together.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

31st of October, Halloween once again. The perfect day to scare the crap out of people, and to get lots of free candy. It wasn't exactly a day Uchiha Sasuke loved, but at least it was better than any other normal day.

Sasuke sat up in bed, soon getting up. He glanced at the small table beside his bed, picking up a white piece of paper. It was an invitation from Naruto. Sasuke had gotten it from the blonde dobe a few days ago. He read over it once more.

_Dear Sasuke,_

I'm having a Halloween party. You're invited.

Sakura-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and the others are invited too.

_You _must _wear a Halloween costume. Party's at 8:00pm at my house._

_Hope to see you there, I guess._

_From Naruto_

The Uchiha sighed, setting the invitation down gently, back on top of the table. Kakashi-sensei had let him and the other two members of Team 7 have the day off today, since they had trained for hours yesterday. That would give them each enough time to go out and get costumes and other things in time for the party.

Hours passed, and it was almost 8pm. Naruto moved around his house, setting up the last few things for the party. Once he finished, he sat down on the couch, exhausted, but satisfied with his work. There was food, drinks, carved pumpkins, paper ghosts hanging around, fake spider webs, fake spiders, and a bunch of other cool stuff around the place. Naruto was in his costume already. He was dressed as a fox. Ears, tail, and all.

The doorbell rang and Naruto looked to the door to see a few of his friends arrive. There was Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru. Sakura was dressed as a devil girl, Ino was dressed as a witch, Hinata was dressed as an angel, Kiba was dressed as Freddy Krueger(A/N: Couldn't resist... if you don't know who Freddy is, search google. He's from a movie called Nightmare on Elm Street, a really good movie at that.), and Akamaru was a bat. Kiba had scared the crap out of Naruto, causing him to hide behind Sakura. Sakura laughed.

"Oh Naruto, don't be such a baby. It's just a costume!" Sakura said. Everyone sighed while Kiba laughed.

"1, 2, Freddy's comin' for you..." Kiba chanted.

"Quit it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The front door opened and even more guests arrived. There was Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Shikamaru was dressed as a mummy, Shino was dressed as a skeleton, Chouji was dressed as a giant donut thing(A/N: Haha...), Lee was dressed as a black cloak hooded type guy, Neji was dressed as a zombie, and Tenten was dressed as a spider princess.

An hour passed, and everyone was here. Well, every except Sasuke. Naruto walked up to the window, looking outside, yet he couldn't see Sasuke any where. He looked back to see everyone having a great time, eating, drinking, talking... Naruto sighed. He didn't seem too happy. Neither did Sakura or Ino, since they wanted Sasuke to be here also.

Another hour passed, still no Sasuke. Naruto went and sat down on the couch, letting out a long, sad sigh. He almost ended the party right then until he heard a soft knock on the door.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the front door. Naruto also looked at the door.

The door opened, revealing a tall, dark figure. He slowly walked inside, into the light showing himself. There were a few gasps in the room.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Wow! He looks so hott!!"

Yes. It was Sasuke. So he showed up afterall. Naruto stood up, staring at him. Sasuke was dressed as a vampire. He had black, suit-like clothes, even had a cape on. He also had fangs, and he had long, sharp claw-like fingernails that were painted black. God he looked hott.

Sasuke looked around, his eyes landing on the kitsune boy. '_Heh... cute,'_ he thought, noticing the blonde's costume. He slowly walked up to Naruto, and Naruto seemed somewhat mad.

"About time you showed up, Sasuke-teme," the kitsune boy said. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I was busy," the Uchiha merely replied.

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Sasuke frowned, tired of hearing that voice for the millionth time. Sakura ran up to him, clinging onto his arm, cause Sasuke to grow lowly.

"I thought you'd never come, Sasuke-kun!"

"...Whatever," came the cold reply. He gently shoved her away, then walked past her. Sakura pouted.

About half an hour passed, and Naruto's eyes hadn't left Sasuke's body ever since the other boy arrived. He watched as Sasuke soon made his way toward the door, reaching for the handle.

"Oi, Sasuke! Where are you going?" the blonde asked. Sasuke didn't look back.

"For a walk, dobe," came the soft reply. Soon, Sasuke was out of the house. Naruto sighed.

"Oh... okay."

Around midnight, Sasuke decided to come back. He walked up to Naruto's house to see that everyone was leaving. Once the last person left, he walked into Naruto's home. He glanced at the couch to see the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja asleep for once. Sasuke sighed, walking over to the blonde.

"...Sasuke..." the blonde murmered in his sleep, causing Sasuke to smirk slightly. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about...'_

Without thinking, Sasuke knelt down beside Naruto, his face moving toward the blonde's.

_Naruto looked to the side, watching Sasuke who was sitting next to him underneath a tree. Sasuke looked back, his eyes soft._

"Sasuke... I..."

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, he felt the other boy's warm lips press against his. Naruto was shocked.

A small tear fell down the boy's cheek, since afterall, it was only a dream and would never happen... Or was it?

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, waking up. His eyes opened fully to see the raven-haired boy in front of him. Their lips were locked, and Naruto suddenly felt happy. He smiled into the kiss and they both stayed that way for a while.

They soon pulled away, and their eyes met. Sasuke's eyes were soft and full of happiness, lust, and... love? Naruto's eyes widened slightly but soon smiled. Sasuke smiled back somewhat, which was pretty rare, seeing that the Uchiha hardly ever smiled.

A few moments passed, and they were both silent. Soon, Sasuke crawled up on the couch next to Naruto, the blonde scooting over a little to make room for the raven-haired boy. Naruto smiled once more, gently leaning his head on Sasuke's chest. They stayed like that for a while.

"I... love you... Sasu-chan..." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn..."

For Sasuke, that probably meant something along the lines of, 'I love you too, Naruto.' They soon began to drift off to sleep.

"Happy Halloween."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed my first Naruto fanfic. Please leave reviews! I love reviews! Flames are welcomed, but I'll most likely ignore them. If you would like me to make a sequel to this or write more stories, feel free to let me know... :)**


End file.
